Content can be provided to a user though many different devices. Content providers, publishers, and device manufacturers often rely on digital rights management (DRM) and other access control technologies to manage the use of content and content devices. Often, a request for content access requires a fresh evaluation of access rights (e.g., entitlements, user rights, subscription package, etc.) against metadata relating to requested content. Such evaluation techniques can be resource heavy since access to a single content asset can be associated with multiple service providers and associated entitlement packages. These and other shortcomings are identified and addressed by the disclosure.